Y's Tragedy/The Woman Looking For Yesterday
is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'Y' arc, Y'' standing for Yesterday (Dopant) and Yukie (Sudo). Synopsis Shotaro decides to help a peculiar woman find her lost cat while Ryu investigates people committing strange actions beyond their control. Plot A woman named Yuko Fuwa comes to the Narumi Agency to ask for help in looking for her lost cat Kinou (whose name means "yesterday" in English), and Shotaro agrees to take the case, much to Akiko's shock. Elsewhere, Ryu investigates a strange set of attacks, all linked with a strange hourglass symbol printed on the victim. After looking around Futo Hall, stopping at a poster of Saeko and Futo-kun, Shotaro resorts to making cat noises before Yuko joins in. After splitting up, Shotaro sees a Dopant and chases after it as Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal, before taking their fight into Futo Hall. After putting an hourglass mark on Double, the Dopant escapes destruction from CycloneJoker's Joker Extreme. As the sun sets, Yuko arrives with Kinou, as she thanks Shotaro for his help in finding her cat. The next day, as Saeko attends her lecture in Futo Hall, Shotaro suddenly reenacts the events of the previous day. Philip investigates the link and identifies the Yesterday Memory before being forced to become Double to keep Shotaro from falling to his death. With Philip unable to control Shotaro, Double enters the lecture room as he attempts to unknowingly attack Saeko until Ryu arrives and becomes Kamen Rider Accel to take Double outside in order to use the Xtreme Memory to free Shotaro. By then, the Yesterday Dopant appears and reveals herself to be Yuko Fuwa, and then she reveals that she is actually Yukie Sudo, the younger sister of Kirihiko who claims that she set up the attack on Saeko in order to become a member of the Museum. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Heat, Xtreme ***Body - Joker, Metal, Xtreme **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, CycloneJokerXtreme **Kamen Rider Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel, Bike Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 12, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the thirtieth and penultimate episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. This episode, along with the next, was recut with some scenes extended and others cut, labeled as versions. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Y's Tragedy/The Woman Lookin For Yesterday, Y's Tragedy/Brother & Sister, Beyond the R/The Rain Called Monster Approaches and Beyond the R/Surpass Them All. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｙの悲劇／きのうを探す女｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｙの悲劇／きのうを探す女｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes